


Dance Through The Fire

by alanndra



Series: Fanmixes [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fanmix, M/M, Star Trek Big Bang 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanndra/pseuds/alanndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fanmix for notboldly's 2011 Big Bang "Mutable Signs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Through The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mutable Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69786) by notboldly. 



> Disclaimer: All images, characters, and songs property of their respective owners.

  

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/v9u28e4hd7861wr/Dance_Through_the_Fire.zip)

or

Listen here

**IAMX - Ghosts of Utopia**   
_You are haunted by the turmoil of your lives_   
_Walking circles, crossing lines_   
_And if the stirring of your soul, of this fury_   
_Jumping hurdles, just to abide_

_You are drowning in the sorrow of a billion opinions_   
_Nobody can hear you_   
_Nobody can hear you_   
_This is psychosis_   
_This is psychosis_   
_This is the jigsaw blown apart_

_You are the ghost of Utopia_   
_You're the concrete stunt, the divided heart_   
_You are the ghost of Utopia_   
_You're the miracle of America_

 

**La Roux - Quicksand**   
_You're the upsetter_   
_Stroking my hand_   
_What's my position?_   
_I don't understand_   
_Am I yourpossession?_   
_Am I in demand?_   
  
_Oh when you turn to me_   
_I'm in the Quicksand_   
_I'm in the Quicksand_   
_I'm in the Quicksand_   


 

**IAMX - Your Joy is My Low**   
_And when you crack the whip, I crawl again_   
_You shift the play, push the curve to sit between your thighs_   
_It's a sign, it's time to exercise the lines_   
_You want the double cut through to wet, invade and slide_   
_You slide and I'm awake and I'm the slave tonight_

_You lie, you lie to spare my life_   
_You needed it, he tasted you inside out_   
_Say it, your joy, your joy is my low_

 

**The Rasmus - Dancer in the Dark**   
_You've seen it all_   
_You don't mind goingblind_   
_You've seen it all_   
_All the wonders of life_

_Run to your boy; don't conceal your scars_   
_Run to your boy; let him feel your love_   
_Before it's too late_

_The light in your eyes keeps fading out_   
_The night's falling deeper in the heart_   
_Hiding the truth and crashing down_   
_My baby's a dancer in the dark_

 

**iiO - Tantric**   
_Heavy breathing, oh this teasing_   
_Slowly pleasing, gentle strokes_   
_Moistened entry, stay above me_   
_Clear and loudly, state the pose_   
_Make it tantric, I won't panic_   
_I'll submit to each command_   
_I'm your maiden, I'm consumed in_   
_All of you and your demands_

 

**Metric - Blindness**   
_Send us a blindfold, send us a blade_   
_Tell the survivors help is on the way_   
_I was a blindfold, never complained_   
_All the survivors singing in the rain_   
_I was the one with the world at my feet_   
_Got us a battle, leave it up to me_   
_…_   
_What it is and where it stops nobody knows_   
_You gave me a life I never chose_   
_I wanna leave but the world won't let me go_   
_Wanna leave but the world won't let me go_

 

**Garbage - The Trick is To Keep Breathing**   
_Can't bear to face the truth_   
_So sick he cannot move_   
_And when it hurts he takes it out on you_

_And lately I'm not the only one_   
_I say never trust anyone_   
_Always the one who has to drag her down_   
_Maybe you'll get what you want this time around_   
_The trick is to keep breathing_

_She knows the human heart_   
_And how to read the stars_   
_Now everything's about to fall apart_

 

**David Bowie - Bring Me The Disco King**   
_You promised me the ending would be clear_   
_You'd let me know when the time was now_   
_Don't let me know when you're opening the door_   
_Stab me in the dark, let me disappear_

_Memories that flutter like bats out of hell_   
_Stab you from the city spires_   
_Life wasn't worth the balance_   
_Or the crumpled paper it was written on_

 

**Ellie Goulding - Salt Skin**   
_You're as sharp as a knife and you fit like a glove_   
_That is no way to live, that is no way to love_   
_Full of fear in your skin and the weakness in giving in_

_You're stabbed in the back but you feel no pain_   
_Push the heaviest doors that you can't open_   
_Yeah, they tied me up and my body lies still, again_

_You're as bright as the sun and as calm as the moon_   
_I don't know when you'll break but it's gonna be soon_   
_If my will caves in, I'll be in the same boat as you_

 

**Kerli - Hurt Me**   
_So full of rage_   
_The human race_   
_Hold me while I'm fallin' down_   
_Rearrange what you have found_

_Hurt me_   
_See me crawling on the floor_   
_Is that what you've been longing for_   
_Is this enough, do you want more_   
_Go on, if it makes you soar_

_Hurt me_   
_See me crawling on the floor_   
_Is that what you've been longing for_   
_Is this enough, do you want more_   
_Go on, if it makes you soar_

_You hate my face_   
_My sweet embrace_   
_You hate me when I'm all around_   
_Enjoy it when I'm burning down_

 

**Marina and the Diamonds - Guilty**   
_Oh I'm a guilty one_   
_And know what I have done_   
_Yeah, I'm a troubled one_   
_And I won't be forgiven_

_Guilty on the run_   
_And I know what I have done_   
_Guilty on the run_   
_And I'm never forgiven_

_I was just a kid_   
_That you could not forgive_   
_Because it's harder_   
_I was just a kid_   
_And all I really wanted was my father_

 

**Diana Anaid - Last Thing**   
_No need to stay_   
_My choice I made it_   
_I keep away_   
_Don’t have to take it_   
_Cuz I’m trying not to want to hurt him,_   
_Trying not to start this up again_

_It’s the last thing that I need right now_   
_Someone to bring me down_   
_I’ve got a rule I made up now we moved out_   
_No way, no boys aloud_   
_There’s a reason why I keep my distance_   
_Don’t think you’re gunna understand_   
_This is the last I need right now_

_Don’t need a boyfriend_   
_Not one like him_   
_Don’t wanna be the foolish girl I was, and end up worse again_   
_You can say it’s from me_   
_I'll be keeping the way_   
_I don’t want to be the same foolish girl again_

 

**Conjure One - Extraordinary Ways**   
_What I have is nothing to my name_   
_No property to speak of_   
_And no trophy for my game_   
_Intangible and worthless_   
_My assets on the page_   
_My coffers are empty_   
_Any offer of safety has faded away_   
_But what I have_   
_What I have is_

_On an ordinary day_   
_The extraordinary way_   
_You take what I can give and you treasure it_   
_On an ordinary day_   
_The extraordinary way_   
_You turn to me and say, I believe in this_

 

**Dido - Take My Hand**   
_Touch my skin, and tell me what you're thinking_   
_Take my hand and show me where we're going_   
_Lie down next to me, look into my eyes and tell me, oh tell me what you're seeing_

_So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling_   
_What you feel now is what I feel for you_   
_Take my hand and if I'm lying to you_   
_I'll always be alone  if I'm lying to you_

 


End file.
